


soft skin, soft thighs/who believes in needs like these?

by littlebrat



Category: Sierra Deaton - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sierra Deaton - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, some - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrat/pseuds/littlebrat
Summary: inspired by alanis' interlude by halsey & alanis morissetteexactly as it says on the tin
Relationships: Sierra Deaton/Original Female Character, Sierra Deaton/Reader, Sierra Deaton/You
Kudos: 10





	soft skin, soft thighs/who believes in needs like these?

**Author's Note:**

> sundress season, alanis' interlude, and sierra deaton's beauty inspired this!!

An angel in disguise-she knew exactly what she was doing and never missed a moment to torture you with need. 

It’s a hot day and you both had been eager to show some skin; you, in some cut-off denim shorts-that kept annoyingly riding up your inner thighs-and Sierra, in a cute little _sundress_ , the short hem of it twirling around brown thighs that you wanted to grope and feel. 

Unfortunately for you, you weren’t in the safety of either of your homes and away from countless pairs of eyes so you could have her like you want to-like you _need_ to. 

Every glimpse of her upper thighs was like seeing a hint of the gateways to heaven; in this case, your heaven was the taste of her pussy against your tongue, with her thighs hugging your face. 

You’re just _barely_ able to maintain your cool and keep the charade that she wasn’t affecting you, but when her dress flies up once more and gives you a little peek of the back of her thighs-your favorite part, right where they meet the swell of her ass-you’ve had enough. 

Every smile or innocent glance of her big brown eyes only worked you up even more, and by the time the two of you’d entered a third store, you were all but dragging her to the bathroom with you. 

Your heart beats frantically in your chest as you find that it’s empty-and smells like it was just cleaned-with nothing on your mind but needing Sierra, as you press her up against the wall, thigh slotting easily between hers as your hands grip them. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy, baby.” Your voice is all but breathless, and she just _giggles_.

With her smile bright and _cocky_ , you press your lips to hers, moaning when she slips her tongue over your lips and into your mouth. 

Your fingers are moving up from her thighs and to the swell of her ass until they stop where your hands are palming her ass cheeks. Your eyes are wide open and your pussy throbs when she cracks another smile, her lips swollen and pink. “ _Surprise_.”

Fuck all foreplay, you’re ready to have her right then and there until you hear the distant but unmistakable sound of heels clicking against the tiled floor, growing louder as they come closer to the bathroom and you’re quickly pulling Sierra with you into the last stall. 

You’re both breathing deeply and staring quietly at each other as the person walks past the bathroom, and your chuckle is airy as you loosen tense muscles.

So your lips return to hers, biting them just enough to sting a little and sucking on her tongue until you’re moving down, kissing her jaw, neck, sternum, the exposed skin of her breast-even though you needed her, you still wanted to feel her-until you’re crouched down beneath her. 

Her eyes widen slightly as she grips the metal bar behind her, your fingers lifting the hem of her short dress and baring a pair of the skimpiest panties she owns. 

The _new_ pair she’d gotten on sale and gushed over when she showed them to you, smirking at the look that crossed over your face-knowing that you had instantly imagined her in them. 

But you didn’t have to rely on your imagination anymore, because there she was, right in front of you-truly a walking wet dream. 

You’re speechless as you look up at her, her eyes still on you. Her thighs beg to be squeezed and gripped, so you do, soft skin so tantalizing underneath your fingers that lead to the treasure between them-your prize. 

She goes from giggles to moans when your fingers tease her through her panties, a steady roll over her clit that has her going pliant in your grip. 

She’s gripping onto the metal bar for dear life, moans insistent when you can’t take it anymore, licking her cunt through her soaked “panties” and shushing her when you pull them down to get the real deal. 

She’s warm and soft and oh so _sweet_ , making you moan into her as your tongue traces her folds, lips wrapping around and sucking on her clit just to hear that cute fucking sound she makes when you do so. 

“ _Baby_ , oh fuck.”

“Always so fucking sweet.” 

Every fucking inch of her is warm and it makes you shake, giving her two full flat-tongued licks from the steady leak of her hole to her sensitive clit. 

You can hear the scrape of Sierra's nails against the metal bar she’s holding on to for dear life beyond the obscene noises of her sopping pussy. 

“ _God_.” 

Her thighs tremble around your face as she instinctively rolls her hips, and you push forward, increasing the pressure and the pleasure as you suckle on her clit again. 

You could stay there-between her legs, pussy in your face with your tongue in her cunt-forever, forget about the ache in your knees as they grow stiff, it doesn’t fucking matter because nothing, absolutely _nothing_ can beat this-

The slam of a door pulls the both of you out of your perspective wonderlands. 

You roll your eyes at the interruption, licking your lips that taste like her, and it takes everything in you to not put your face back between her thighs and tongue-fuck her into an orgasm-company or no company be damned. 

If your knees could sigh they probably would, feeling the sweet relief as you stand back up and look Sierra in the eye, wide and taunting. Her breathing is erratic and your heart is racing just a little as you lean in and give her a kiss. 

Her lips are so fucking soft and warm, and the way she kisses is so sweet that you get caught up in all of the effects of her again-and you’re so fucking wet just from making out and groping and eating her. 

You reluctantly pull away before you get lost in her again, pussy throbbing needily almost like a complaint but it’ll have to wait, because as soon as you get behind closed doors-in the comfort of your own home-you’re going right back to making her fall apart on your tongue. 

But for now, you both take a moment for a deep breath and then you’re heading for the door, hand on the latch when you pause and turn back around to Sierra. 

She’s confused as you reach your hand out towards her with an open palm. “What?”

“Give me your panties.”

You watch hungrily as she removes them with shaky fingers, bottom lip tugged between her teeth and not meeting your eyes as she puts them in your hand. They’re fucking drenched and unwearable, but to be honest, you weren’t thinking about her comfort when you told her to take them off. 

Stuffing them in the front pocket of your shorts, you’re ready to go, unlocking the latch and quietly leaving the bathroom-a stark contrast to how you originally entered, rushed and desperate. 

  
  
  
  
  


The pussy juice soaked pair of panties in your front pocket is hard to ignore. 

All you could think about was how tortured you were with the idea that she was wearing _nothing_ underneath that short little sundress, pussy probably still dripping and making her inner thighs slippery.

It makes your mouth water incessantly-it proved difficult to ignore the wetness between your legs, and the knowledge of Sierra’s state of undress. 

Unfortunately for the both of you, there’s still another store to stop at before you can make your way home, and you know exactly what’s on your agenda as soon as you do. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sierra’s been squirming cutely as she drives, and your mouth waters while imagining yourself getting to clean up the mess between her thighs that you _know_ is there. 

Despite the needy energy radiating off of the both of you, you don’t rush to the front door-but when you walk inside, the door is immediately closed behind you. You’re surprised when it’s Sierra that pushes you back against it, soft lips meeting yours as the both of you moan needily. 

The sense of urgency increases a little, but otherwise, you’re both still taking your time and savoring one another. Once you make it to the bed, you’re barefoot and your face warms up when you pull her down with you as you fall back, hands grabbing her waist as she settles on top of you. 

“Mm, want you to sit on my face. Is that okay?”

She nods softly, so fucking beautiful and the way she crawls up your body is slow and sensual, your lips trailing down her skin and to her chest as she reaches right where you want her to be. 

Impatient, you help her lift her dress and pull her down closer to your mouth, tongue stroking the wet lips once then twice and moving away to clean and suck the juices that coated her thighs. 

You moan along with her as your tongue flicks over her clit with a teasing pressure, needing her to make more of those pretty sounds for you-and knowing all the right spots to make her do just that. 

Not caring to help her hold the hem of her dress up, your hands find themselves roaming the soft skin of her tummy, holding onto her thighs and groping her ass. Sierra pushing her pussy into your face even more makes you even more excited, your tongue flattening and giving a full lick and then a sharp suck on her clit-with a smile pulling on your lips when she whimpers and moans. 

“Can’t get enough of your pussy.”

The hum of your voice vibrates through her cunt and soon you’ve got her squirming above you, hips wiggling as she starts slowly bucking against your face. 

You know she’s close in the way her moans change, and you’re fucking her cunt with your tongue as you keep a hold on her, intent on receiving more of that sweet cum into your mouth. 

Sierra looks like an angel all the time-but she’s fucking _ethereal_ when she’s in the throes of an orgasm. 

Hair sliding off her shoulder, pouty lips wide open with her eyes closed and head thrown back, baring her neck. 

You could stay here-between her thighs, making her fall apart over and over again on your tongue while she keeps making those cute sounds-forever. 

So you keep licking her through her orgasm which has her in a full body tremble, thighs shaking around your head as she spends a minute in the high of it. 

You’re not showing any signs of stopping, ever since you got a taste in that mall bathroom you’ve needed more, so you’ll take your fill of her, make her come over and over again until she tells you to stop or pushes away. 

“W-Wait, wait, wait… wait.” 

Her breathing is heavy and your brows are furrowed as you stop, licking her arousal off and from around your lips. 

“You’re tapping out already? I know you’ve got more left in you, baby.”

“That-... That’s not it, I just-“ 

You whine and pout when she removes herself from over your face, but it goes away when all she does is turn around and reposition herself. 

Now her ass is in your face-and your hands-as you squeeze it, toes curling when you feel her start to fiddle with the button on your shorts. 

“I just wanna taste you too.”

You whimper as she tugs your shorts down, lifting your hips in excitement as your pussy throbs needily. You go back to paying attention to hers, pulling her ass cheeks open and licking from clit to hole, thrusting in a bit as you feel her muscles tensing in your hands. 

“ _Oh_ , you’ve been walking around wet like this all day? Poor baby.” 

The first touch of her tongue against your pussy lips make your thighs stiffen as you moan into her. 

It’s hard to focus, Sierra giving you your just desserts and you’ve got pussy in your face that you wanna keep eating, but she’s going to fucking town on you and it’s fucking amazing after you haven’t been touched or touched yourself at all the whole day. 

She’s quick to hold your inner thighs when they try to close, and you grip her ass to pull her pussy back into your face, licking up the arousal growing there that nearly turned into a drip before you got to it. 

You squirm under her, fingertips spreading your outer labia and tongue laving over your clit, making you throw your head back into the pillow. 

You _had_ been walking around like that all day, wet and clenching around nothing since she first stepped outside, sun shining on her brown skin with the wind whipping her hair and the skirt of her dress, _god_ that _dress_. 

Such a pretty girl in a pretty sundress in the heat of the summer had you feeling hot everywhere-and not just because of the heat. And it was the same dress that she still had on right now as she straddled your face, torso leaning over and into yours as she licked at your cunt.

Although your head felt dizzy with pleasure, you wanted to get back to eating her out, her smell nearly intoxicating as she teasingly wiggles her hips. 

It makes you grip her harder and pull her pussy back to your mouth, lips latching onto her clit and sucking it for all you’re worth as she gradually stiffens and then comes. 

Her moans are so sweet and you don’t let up on her clit, sucking and licking it until you’ve milked every drop out. 

Once she comes, her tongue moves faster over you, your legs bent at the knee with the heels of your feet digging into the mattress as she gets you closer and closer to falling off that edge. 

Your abdomen clenches and Sierra’s body falls a little heavier on you, and you know she’s nearly sedated and floating from having two orgasms back to back as she’s determined to give you your first of the evening. 

It’s over for you once she adds her fingers in the mix, no longer holding you wide open for her as she teases your hole with her finger, dipping it in and tracing your lips. She gives you a taste of your own medicine and sucks sharply on your clit, chuckling softly at your reaction. 

You wish you could see her but can imagine her clear as day, thick lips wrapped around your clit and she’d look up at you with those big brown eyes that’d hold the cheekiest fucking look in them. 

Suddenly she switches it up, her tongue now teasing your hole and obscenely slurping up the excess pussy juices while her thumb has just the right pressure on your clit. 

As she rubs it, the fire between your hips keeps building and spreading until you’re bursting with it, legs shaking as you let go of her own clit with a loud moan that trembles off your lips.

Now you’re leaking again, and you know because you can feel it between your thighs, can hear it squelch when your pussy spasms and your hole clenches. 

It feels like your body is tingling from head to toe, unadulterated bliss filling you as it settles over you. And it has you struck with a sort of newfound energy as your tongue strokes over Sierra’s cunt again and again as it gets coated in her arousal from making you come. 

It makes you all the more eager to get her off again, her clit lightly throbbing on the tip of your tongue. You just need more; more of her cum, more time with her pussy on your face, feeling the smooth wet lips of her cunt, more of hearing her moan and cry out for you, more reason to have your hands on her ass and thighs. 

Just as your tongue starts to dip in her hole, two of her fingers slide in yours, her head leaning against your thigh with her tongue still worrying your clit. 

You involuntarily squeeze around her fingers immediately, moaning at the fullness and then the pleasure as she curls them into your sweet spot. 

She moans when you moan, thrusting deeper and letting saliva dribble on your pussy to keep you wet and messy. 

“O-Oh _fuck_.”

“Yeah baby? Feeling good?” She says with a giggle that turns into a moan when you also add your fingers into the mix, your thumb rubbing near her clit-where it still feels good but keeps her shy of being close to coming, right at that bittersweet edge. 

“Y-Yeah, fuck, please.” Your voice cracks when you answer her as she adds a third finger and keeps fucking you with them without missing a beat. 

Her hips rock back, but your finger stays in place, not moving past where it is so you can keep her right at that place and it feels good but isn’t _enough_. 

It also makes it easier for you to focus on the pleasure you’re receiving as you grow closer and closer. The muscles in your legs stiffen and your heels dig into the mattress, your heartbeat elevating and preparing itself for a powerful orgasm. 

You can feel it in your gut, with how quickly it was building and how you already felt like you were flying and you weren’t even _there_ yet. 

”Sierra- please.” Your moans are insistent and seamless, toes curling and uncurling as you moan her name. 

“Mmm yeah, you gonna come? _Uhn_ , make me come so I can come with you.”

_Wanna come with you._

You whine a bit but readily comply, gathering some wetness from her hole to rub directly on her clit garnered a significant reaction-a loud whimper and a tremble of her thighs that bordered on shaking. 

Your tongue thrusts into her cunt in time with her fingers in yours, almost moving at lightning speed while she forces your legs to stay open as they try to close. 

That pleasure feels like a fire kindling and burning until it lights you up, spreading all over your body and rendering you near speechless. 

All you can do is whine and moan as you keep Sierra riding out her orgasm, which isn’t hard because she fucks herself back onto your tongue, thumb hitting her clit just right. 

As she comes you do too, gushing all over her fingers-toes curled tightly and body buzzing with ecstasy-along with another little rush of cum from Sierra onto your tongue that you eagerly swallow and lap up any excess from her pussy-having thoroughly milked her dry. 

She takes her time to recover and come back down to earth before sitting up and looking straight at you while she licks all three of her fingers clean, all while she slowly re-straddles your hips until you’re face to face. 

You tilt your chin up as she leans in, catching her lips with yours and whimpering when she slips her tongue through your lips, making you taste yourself on her tongue. 

The fact that the both of you taste like each other has you getting wet again, your head still swimming as you smile into her kiss and tangle your tongue with hers, wanting her to taste herself on your tongue too. 

Her lips part from yours as she falls over to her side with an airy laugh, dark eyes sparkling and brown skin glowing. 

She scoots closer to you, arm spreading out over your middle as she pulls you into her front, trying to spoon you. 

You’re slow to adjust and turn over to your side, your bare ass touching her thighs and your legs entwined together as she kisses your shoulder, the both of you sighing happily.


End file.
